


The one He still talks to

by AutumnAgain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAgain/pseuds/AutumnAgain
Summary: In which an author and a gardener discuss human nature, fate, and God's plan for the world over drinks
Relationships: Joshua & Chuck Shurley
Kudos: 1





	The one He still talks to

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ffn, back when Season 9 was still airing.

"It is good to see you again, Father," said Joshua, from his seat in the run-down house.

"I told you not to call me that anymore," Chuck reminded him nervously. "It draws too much attention. I've already had to fake my death once, thanks to the apocalypse."

"Are you planning to hide forever?" the gardener asked. "They will find you eventually."

"It's worked so far," the author shrugged, pouring himself another drink.

"Aside from the time the Winchesters-"

"Yes, I know about the Winchesters. They didn't know who I was, though. Besides, I wanted to meet them. They're interesting."

"Will you help them?" the fallen angel asked. There was no judgment in his voice, only curiosity.

"I don't think that I can do more than I already have," Chuck replied, rubbing his forehead. "Bringing Cas back, saving them from Lucifer, keeping them from dying by accident after all those walls they get thrown into… I've almost interfered too much already."

"So why did you interfere at all?"

"I want to see where the story goes. That was the whole point of all of this. I just want to see how things turn out. How do angels act, when they think I can't see them? How does Hell turn out? What does it take to keep humans from fighting for each other? I just want to see where the story goes. The apocalypse was never the plan. All Heaven, all Hell, it would be boring either way. I wanted to see who would break the rules." He grew more animated as he spoke, gesturing excitedly.

"And now that you've seen, are you satisfied?"

Chuck sighed. "I wish that my children wouldn't fight so much. I wish that people would stop invoking me while they kill each other. I wish Becky would stop trying to call me. Still, I'm not ready to give up on this planet yet, and I wouldn't bet against the Winchesters. If anyone can give this story a happy ending, it's them."

The former prophet and the fallen angel drank in silence, watching and waiting for the story's end.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then they waited for another 7 years :/


End file.
